


Last Minute Promises

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "You better survive this stupid war Shino Aburame," she stated harshly against his lips. "Because I want to be able to ask you out on a real date after all this." [Shino x Tenten]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 9





	Last Minute Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> Customer: Hello good Sir! I would like a story about some desperate just-before-the-war-starts sex please?
> 
> SpellCasterLight: Well good news for you old chap! We just happen to have one is stock!
> 
> xD I make me laugh! Enjoy the smut!
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic Sex Scene

Just as people were falling into line, before they all separated into their teams for battle, Shino felt someone grab his hand, when he turned, he felt his eyebrows pull together in confusion.

"Tenten?"

"Come with me Shino," she tugged on his hand, a pleading look entering her eyes and voice. "Please?"

With the tone she used he could hardly, in good conscious, refuse her.

She pulled them to be quite far from everyone else and the further she pulled him the more anxiety and confusion built in him.

When she finally stopped and pushed him to be flat backed against a large stone rock cliff, she took another second to look around it, to make sure no one followed before looking at him like she was stealing her nerves.

"Tenten what-"

She fisted her hands in his coat's hood and pulled him into a bruising kiss. When she released him a few seconds later they were both panting like they had just run a mile, it wasn't even that sinful a kiss, just a firm meeting of lips, but she had still succeeded in stealing every last piece of oxygen from his lungs.

"I always wanted to do that," she confessed, breathless. "But you were always wearing that stupid black collar and I-" she gulped. "-I always thought there would be another time you know? Another time to steal myself and pluck up the courage."

His hands came up to cup her neck, feeling her fast pulse under his palms, his thumbs kept her chin up, so she had to keep looking him in the eye when she spoke.

"So, when you weren't wearing it I saw an opportunity and; and I took it."

"I just-" her tongue came out to lightly lick her lips in nervousness and his insides swirled at the sight. "I just wanted one kiss from you before we go."

She gave a slow blink of her chocolate eyes before looking up at him and he had to take a sharp inhale.

"Is that okay?"

He pulled her into a kiss at that and she seemed ecstatic at the outcome; her arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders as she pushed herself more into his personal space. One of his hands left her neck to rest on the small of her back, to keep her to him.

"I must confess;" he broke off to kiss her again, even more breathless than before. "I have had the same thoughts towards you; why? I find you enchanting both on and off the battlefield."

He actually saw her lips twitch upwards at that before it turned into a sad sort of smile.

"Shino;" she leant her headband covered forehead against his making them 'clink' slightly. "We really suck at this timing thing."

"It does appear that way," the hand that was on her back floated down her arm to interlock their fingers, and she squeezed his fingers back immediately. "I can only apologise; for my terrible timing in this matter."

"You better survive this stupid war Shino Aburame," she stated harshly against his lips. "Because I want to be able to ask you out on a _real date_ after all this."

"And you; completely; captivating; Tenten," she gave him a melted happy smile at that. "You had better survive as well; why? So many reasons," he ran his fingertips over her hair. "But one of them would be so I could accept your date proposal."

She pulled him into another kiss, and he switched their positions to have her back against the rock wall and she sighed pulling him to be closer still. It seemed like, now that she had him, she didn't want to let him go; he practically shivered at the thought.

It was the only time, in his life, he _hated_ that he was fully covered, that _she_ was fully covered. He wanted to feel her hands on his skin, place his own on hers. His hands moved from her cheeks, to her jaw, to her neck, while hers did the same; his lips never straying from her kisses that were long and deep and wet and _warm_.

Her fingers splayed out under the edge of his chunnin jacket and top, to run her nails and fingertips across his waist and he hissed through his teeth, but he delighted in the idea, as he managed to do the same to her so he could grasp her hips, his thumbs finding her hipbones, making her breath come out in a sigh.

When she tugged to pull his waistband down, over his hips, he was forced to grab her hand to still it.

"Tenten;" he breathed into her palm, as he ran his lips over it, and she whined at him halting her actions. "We cannot-"

"Yes; _yes_ we can," the weapons user replied with a desperate, beseeching tone as she ran her lips over his. "We have time."

Kami, he couldn't deny her anything today it seemed. "How; could we even-?"

"I can just turn around and-"

He kissed her fiercely, to cut her off making such a suggestion.

"I will not have you; if I cannot kiss you; Tenten," he kissed her gentler that time. "Such a thing is unthinkable to me. I want to have all of you; or nothing;" his lips ran over her cheek. "And nothing; is not an option anymore."

"Why didn't I kiss you _last_ week?" She seemed to whine, to herself, out loud. "Or last _month_ even? You are so;" she seemed to struggle for the right word. "Chivalrous," she laughed kissing him again. "I could have had you in my _bed_ ," she bit his bottom lip lightly. "Had you _properly_."

He found himself groaning at the mere _thought_ or her having him _'properly'_.

When she pulled away that time, she looked back at the rock she was against, before turning to him again.

"Can you hold me up? If you can then we can still-"

He cut her off to kiss her again, she didn't seem to mind. "Yes; gladly."

She undid the belt holding her weapons scrolls and simply allowed it to fall to the ground with a dull thud before pulling him into another kiss which he happily returned.

He hissed when she took him out of his trousers with a firm hand around him the next second, he felt like he should be bashful about how _hard_ he was only after a handful of deep kisses, but he was too turned on to care.

"Tenten," he panted moving his face into her neck before outright groaning into her throat.

"I like the way you say my name," he could imagine her grinning mischievously when she said that, and again, when he hissed, even louder than before, at her fist tightening around him for a single, long, pull, of his dick.

He kissed her neck as he did the same to her, pulling her trousers over her hips. He couldn't stop his breath hitching when her free hand guided his fingers to her very _warm_ , very _wet_ , opening. When his fingers ran along her entrance, he felt her sigh against his cheek.

She placed a peck to his lips then. "Help me up."

He gripped the back of her thighs as her arms wrapped around his shoulders to steady herself, when he lifted her she whispered into his ear the instruction to push her into the wall as hard as he needed, and he did, making her pleasure hiss in his ear then.

She managed to shuffle one of her arms between them to grip him again and line him up with her entrance, when she maneuvered the very tip into her she gasped, and he groaned loudly. His body seemed to know what to do because he released his iron tight grip on her just enough for her to lower herself down on the wall just the right amount for him to be able to thrust upwards to be fully sheathed inside her.

"Oh _Shino,_ " she breathed before shoving her face in his neck, he could feel her elevated breathing right on his pulse point.

He had to remind himself to breath because being joined with her felt too incredible for words.

It wasn't the most comfortable, or romantic, position, not by a long shot, but they were out of time in that regard, for now anyway.

He had to let gravity do some of the work, although, from how tightly her inner walls gripped him a part of the back of his mind was surprised it could do _any_ of the work at all.

Her hands gripped his hair and the back of his neck just as tightly as her walls gripped his cock, it only thrilled him more. She was so tightly wrapped around him, inside and out, he wondered if they would ever be able to separate again. He never wanted her to let go.

"You-" she took a large, unsteady, breath as he started to move in clunky, slow, movements. "You feel _so_ good."

"So do you," he whispered back before scrunching up his eyes and his jaw opening in a silent gasp for air. "Tenten; kiss me; please."

She did, she did happily, she did with a desperation that came with their time constraint.

As their breathing sped up, their grip on each other tightened even more, their mouths never parting and he continued in the slow rhythm they found, he suddenly groaned in her mouth when her inner walls gave a particularly, tight, clench around him.

"Shino, I-I think I'm gonna-"

He felt her nails over his scalp and her legs vice grip his waist as she whined his name over and over into his ear as she came.

He managed to slam their lips together again with a tilt of his head as he moaned out his own orgasm into her, Kami, having her so wholly around him, being in her, he had never felt so _complete_.

He had to lean into her, squashing her even more against the wall to lock his legs and remain standing; both of them panting against each other's mouths to try to get air back into their lungs; made even harder by the fact they never stopped kissing.

"I; I must leave you."

Kami even saying the words felt like a betrayal of everything he truly wanted, everything his mind, body, and soul, called out for.

"I don't _want_ you too."

Her walls clenched around him again, in an, almost lazy, action.

"I don't either," he confessed making her smile.

She kissed him gently at that.

"Will; will you help me down?"

She let out a whine from the back of her throat and he hissed behind his teeth when he withdrew from her and she let out a pained cry when she was forced to straighten her legs. She even stumbled slightly, and he quickly pulled her to him to stop her falling.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked fearfully.

She laughed lightly even as her face was screwed up in pain.

"I'm alright Shino," when she looked up at him, he must have been showing his fear because she smiled. "I'm alright! It's _good_ pain."

He only really relaxed when she placed a hand round the back of his neck and brought him into a kiss.

They helped straighten out each other's clothing. She tucked him back inside his trousers and he pulled her own trousers up over her hips, slower than he could have, but he wanted his hands on her skin more. Her hands came up to right his headband and he even attempted to help her redo one of her buns that had come loose.

When they were both deemed appropriate, he wrapped her up in another hug which she seemed to happily squirm her way deeper into.

She giggled then, rather girlishly, so unlike her, making him lean his head back to look at her. Tenten met his gaze with a grin.

"I'll keep your cum in me," she grinned wider before kissing him soundly. "Until I get to have you again in;" she stretched out her back with another pained laugh. " _Hopefully_ in a more _comfortable_ place next time."

"How; will I be able to think of the battle; when you have placed such a; thought; in my head?" He found himself whispering against her lips and she smiled again.

"Think about all the kisses you can give me after the war," she placed a lingering kiss against his lips, as if in promise of what he would get later. "And where you want to go on our date."

"Shino there you-Tenten?" Ino spoke suddenly as she appeared from around the wall rock they had hidden behind.

The insect tamer couldn't help but think of the sight the Yamanaka would have seen if the blonde had shown up a mere five minutes earlier.

"I was sent to get you," Ino started looking at him again. "We're heading out soon," she turned to Tenten then. "You better find your squad too."

"I will, thanks Ino; good luck."

"We'll head back in a second," Shino stated in a way that was an obvious dismissal.

Ino nodded and then shot Tenten an amused, intrigued look, before running off back towards the crowd.

He cupped the weapons user's cheeks then, her hands coming up to cover his.

"Goodby-"

She placed a finger to his lips with a half teasing smile.

"This is _not_ a goodbye," she told him firmly before replacing her finger with her lips and they melted into another deep, meaningful kiss. "This is a 'I'll see you later for date planning'."

The weapons mistress smiled, and brought up his hood for him, and her hands fisted in the green material again, the motion that started this whole thing.

"Say it," she whispered.

His hands slid from her cheeks to her neck, his thumbs brushing over her cheekbones. "I'll see you later; for date planning; Tenten."

They kissed one more time before heading back. Shino giving her fingers a squeeze before they were forced to separate completely.

* * *

The battle was over, the Infinite Tsukuyomi was broken, Madara and Kaguya were defeated, but Shino was still running around in a panic.

"Find her," he whispered to his insects as he sent them out to look in all directions across the wasteland.

He found her, in reality, only a few minutes later, but on the battlefield, even after the fighting, minutes felt like _days_.

She was scratched and bruised and limping slightly, but she was breathing, and safe and _whole_.

Tenten's happy, relieved, smile when she saw him made his breath catch, and his heart speed up.

He ran to her and she limped to him too; the Aburame engulfed her in a hug so fierce he was actually surprised at himself; she didn't seem to mind.

"Do;" she pulled back to run her eyes over his face, which allowed him to start speaking like he had, and she seemed to relax a second later, she was obviously checking him for injuries. "Do you know where you wish; to go on our date?"

Her laugh was watery as she started to cry happy tears, and she pulled him into a desperate kiss he happily, whole heartedly, with ever _fibre_ of his being, returned.


End file.
